In the related art, there are known display devices that include a flexible display having a foldable configuration (PTL 1). Such a display device includes a flexible display fixed to a first fixing portion at one end and fixed to a second fixing portion at the other end, and a member having a flexible configuration and fixed to the first fixing portion at one end and connected to a roll-up portion fixed to the second fixing portion at the other end. The roll-up portion has a function of allowing the member to be rolled up from the other end of the member. The flexible display is bent and folded by rolling up the member on the roll-up portion. Then, the flexible display is unfolded by pulling out the rolled-up member from the roll-up portion.